This invention relates to apparatus which controls or meters the delivery of packages from a conveyor to subsequent equipment for, e.g., cartoning of such packages. In connection with such processing, it has been found preferable to control the release of packages from a feed conveyor, allowing retiming of package delivery to subsequent equipment. This may be accomplished by retaining packages on the conveyor in a controlled fashion, and Periodically releasing one or more packages from the conveyor as needed for subsequent processing. In that connection, it has been found desirable to positively retain the packages when discharge is to be blocked, and to permit discharge when packages are to be delivered from the conveyor. Furthermore, it has been found preferable to have a smooth transition between these two states, and further, it has also been found preferable to provide an ejector or pusher apparatus separate from the conveyor to complete or assist a discharge which may be only partially accomplished by the conveyor itself.